herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flash Bomba
Flash Bomba is a Filipino comic book character created by Mars Ravelo. Character story Flash Bomba was a man who lost the use of his legs in an accident. Because of this, he trained the rest of his body to an incredible level of athletic ability and did everyday stuff using his hands to compensate for the loss of his ability to walk. Eventually he heard a rumour about a mythological creature with the body of a man and the head of a horse who would grant powers to anyone who could defeat it in battle. Flash Bomba challenged the Tikbalang - and set a time and place for the battle. He defeated it despite his physical limitations and the Tikbalang granted him superpowers. But as a jest, the Tikbalang gave him powers that made him look awkward. Flash was given the Tikbalang's magic hair, said talisman allowing Flash to transform into his super-powered version - a being with large hands and feet, as well as superhuman powers. Using his new abilities, he became a crimefighter. In Media Mars Ravelo's Flash Bomba The 2009 television series Komiks Presents: Flash Bomba stars Luis Manzano. The Ravelos commissioned Reno Maniquis some years back to re-design Captain Barbell, Tiny Tony and Flash Bomba's costumes for modern times and he also did the logo design for Flash Bomba.2 Two superheroes meet as the hot heroine Dragonna bids goodbye in her last fight and the bombastic Flash Bomba begins his adventure.3 Flash Bomba puts in an appearance after Dragonna. Luis Manzano plays the fifth superhero in the Komiks presents Mars Ravelo series who is tagged as the "Superhero for All Season". Industrial heir Roldan Legazpi (Luis) lived a comfortable life with his wealthy parents until a tragic encounter with a tikbalang left him unable to walk. But instead of giving up, Roldan strives to give his life a new and deeper meaning. He returns to the woods to find the mystical powers that the tikbalangs possess. Upon succeeding in his mission, Roldan assumes a new superhero alter-ego known as Flash Bomba. He uses his gifts to protect the helpless and fight crimes while enjoying fame on the side.4 Flash Bomba also stars Roxanne Guinoo, Sid Lucero, Lito Pimentel, Nanette Inventor, Alan Paule, Rio Locsin, and Empoy. Flash Bomba turns out to be the missing piece in the much-anticipated "Isang Lakas" superteam composed of past Komiks Presents heroes which includes Captain Boom, Varga,Lastikman, Dragonna and Tiny Tony. They are part of the much-anticipated "Isang Lakas" super team.5 Powers and Abilities * 'Super-Human Strength - '''Bomba can lift heavy Objects, and defeat his other opponents using his Incredible Sterngth * '''Enhanced Reflexes '- He has the power to have drastically enhanced reaction speed. allowing him to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. * 'Skilled Unarmed Combat '- He was trained, to use it in fighting Crime * 'Enhanced Athleticism '- He can perform Incredibly acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond training. * 'Wall-Crawling '- He got this Power after Defeating Centaur, He can walk effortlessly on Walls, to fasten onto and climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. * 'Shockwave Clap '- The ability to produce shockwaves by clapping their hands together Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes